Timeline (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact)
2013 *Croatia joins the European Union. *In the Netherlands, Queen Beatrix abdicates in favor of her son, Willem-Alexander. *The economic crisis worsens in Greece and left-wing and nationalist parties groe in terms of supporters. *In Norway, a coalition of right to centre parties wins the parliamentray elections. *The sea level is 0.2 m higher than in 2012. 2014 *The members of the Nordic Council begin to strengthen their economic relations. *The Greek government resigned due to a vote of no confidence. The new governing coalition comprises the left-wing, far left and nationalist parties win the elections with the promise of less cut backs. *2014 World Cup is held in Brazil. Spain win for the second time. *Following the example of Portugal and the Czech Republic, Mexico legalise the sell and possession of small quantities of several drugs. *Russia and the US decide to invest more money in weaponry research and as a result a new arms race begins. *2014 Winter Olympics are held in Salzburg, Austria. The IOC decided to change the place due to Russian discrimination against the LGBT people and activists. *Israel, under the pressure of the NATO and the UE, arrange a meeting with the Palestinian authorities to discuss and find a solution to their border issues once and for all. *The sea level is 0.4 m higher than in 2012. *A cyclone in the North Sea causes floods in Denmark, Belgium, Germany, the Netherlands and the UK. The governments of these countries begin to build a barrier of dams to keep the water out of their terriotries. 2015 *A nationalist and left-wing parties alliance win the Argentine elections with the support of the Venezuelan and Cuban governments. *Negotiations of Turkey accession to the EU improve as Turkey begin a series of controversial reforms to comply the requirements for the accession. It increases the tensions between Greece and Turkey. *The Democratic Republic of Congo and the Republic of Congo decide to have closer relations and form the Congolese Union, modeled after the European Union. *The high fuel prices aggravate the economic crisis around the world, but U.S. and Russia were the most affected countries. *NASA and the ESA launch a series of climate analysis satellites. *In the Palestinian State, the moderate factions of Hamas and the PFLP moved to Third Way and form the Centre Party, which forms a coalitions with Fatah and Palestinian National Initiative. This coalition, however, still haven't the majority in the Palestinian Legislative Council. *In London, England, the Thames Barrier gets stuck while closing, allowing the entry of a storm surge and flooding most of the city and sorrounding areas. *Taking advantage of the economical crisis caused by the flood, Scotland declares independence from the UK. It's soon followed by Catalonia, which declares independence from Spain. *The British elections result in the Labour Party obtaining the majority in the House of Commons and Ed Miliband becomes prime minsiter. *The sea level is 0.6 m higher than in 2012. 2016 *Argentine and Spanish relations worsen due to nationalisation of all the companies by the Argentine government. This leads to closer relations among Chile, Spain and Uruguay. *Latvia, Lithuania and the Czech Republic join the Eurozone. *2016 Summer Olympics are held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *The Nordic Council becomes a country after referenda among its members and is named the Nordic Republic, shortened Nordica. The EU and the NATO invites Nordica to join, the Nordic joins the NATO but rejects the invitation of the EU. *In the Dominican Republic, minor parties merged with the major Dominican Revolutionary Party. The DRP wins in the general elections. *In the Netherlands, the Maeslantkering collapses and Rotterdam is flooded. After many weeks of hard work, the flood is halted. In the elections, the PVV wins more seats than any other party and fomrs a coalition with the CDA. Geert Wilders becomes prime minister. *As the Congolese Union becomes more prosper, some neighbouring countries ask for membership. The Central African Republic, Kenya and South Sudan become the third, fourth and fifth members of the CU. Nigeria is rejected due to sovereignty problems with the northern states. * In the U.S., the Republican Party wins the U.S. presidential elections, with Mark Kirks becoming the 45th president of the U.S. *In Russia, the Communist Party forms coalition with new Nationalist Party and wins the parliamentary elections. President Vladimir Putin is obliged to appoint Sergey Andreyev, leader of the Nationalist Party, as prime minister. This is the first cohabitation in Russian politics. *A magnitude 8.25 MW earthquake shakes Haiti with an epicenter underneath Port-Au-Prince. *After two years of negotiations, the Israeli and Palestinian governments agreed to follow the Oslo Accord border plan. This relieves tensions between Israel and the Arab League. Elections are held in Palestine and the coalition led by Fatah obtained the majority. This led to better relations with Israel and its allias. *The climate analysis satellites determine that worldwide temperatures have risen 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 0.8 m higher than in 2012. 2017 *France, Netherlands, Spain and the UK legalise medical marijuana. *The Haitian government, incapable of dealing with all the problems caused by the earthquake and the 36 aftershocks, is overthrown. With help of Argentine, Cuba, Dominican Republic and Venezuela, Haiti recovers enough to form a government, which is held by a left-wing coalition, led by the newly formed Communist Party of Haiti. *Cameroon, Equatorial Guinea and Gabon become the sixth, seventh and eighth members of the CU. *With help of the UK and France, Nigeria solves its problem with the rebels of the northern states and applies for the membership of the CU again. The application is rejected due to border issues with Cameroon. *India becomes the sixth permanent member of UN Security Council. *The sea level is 1 m higher than in 2012. 2018 *The Second Cold War begins with the Cyprus Civil War between the Greek Cypriots, supported by communist Greece, and the Turkish Cypriots, supported by Turkey, a capitalist country. *Due to the instability caused by the cohabitation, Vladimir Putin calls for early presidential elections, and prime minister Sergey Andreyev wins the elections. Gennady Zyuganov is appointed as the new prime minister. *In Israel and Palestine a group of muslim scholars from different countries from different branches of Islam, especially Shia and Sunni, began a reformist movement which rejected the literal interpretations of the Quran, opposed the Sharia Law and Islam as a political movement, embraced tolerance and liberal democracy and promoted Human Rights. *2018 FIFA World Cup is held in Russia. England win for the second time. *Queen Elizabeth II dies. Prince Charles renounces his title and Prince William is declared King William V. *2018 Winter Olympics are held in Pyeongchang, South Korea. *The sea level is 1.2 m higher than in 2012. *The Republic of Columbia is formed from the Central American nations. 2019 *Haitian and Dominican governments agree to merge. The Republic of Hispaniola is formed and the Workers' Communist Party wins the general elections. *The denominated Reformed Islam reached Bangladesh and Iraq. In Bangladesh, it had quiet big acceptance while in Iraq tensions began to appear with the other branches of Islam as the liberal faction of the muslim population began to join this movement. *As temperatures continue to rise, the ice sheet in Greenland is losing mass at an accelerating pace. The sea level is 1.5 m higher than in 2012. 2020 *In the U.S., as neither the Democrats nor the Republicans were able to fight the economic crisis, the American people give an Indepdednt opportunity, and thus the two-party system tradition ends. Elon Musk becomes the 46th president of the U.S. Chelsea Clinton is appointed as Secretary of Health and Human Services. *Gennady Zyuganov dies and Yury Afonin replaced him as prime minister *The Cyprus Civil War ends and Cyprus falls under the communist rule. The People’s Republic of Cyprus is formed. *After being defeated in Cyprus, the Turkish government is overthrown by a Islamic Revolution and a theocratic regimen is instated. The country is renamed Caliphate of Turkey and the Imam Ozan Erbakan becomes the new Caliph. *The sea level is 1.8 m higher than in 2012. 2021 *In Russia, because of the authoritarian tendency of the governing coalition, United Russia and A Just Russia allied themselves in order to win the parliamentary elections. The Communist-Nationalist coalition, however, retained the majority in the State Duma by a very narrow margin. Yury Afonin is re-appointed as prime minister. *The Second Iraq-Iran War begins when Iran invades Iraq under the pretext of purifying the Iraqi population, which Irani government considers is under the threat of Reformed Islam. *The two blocs of WWII were restored with some differences: The Allies, now called the Western Coalition and The Axis, now called the Eastern Alliance. *Worldwide temperatures rises 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 2.1 m higher than in 2012. 2022 *The Western Coalition send help to Iraq and fight the Irani invasion. On the other hand, the Eastern Alliance decided to help Iran as they wanted the same thing: stop the western influence in their territories. *The sea level is 2.4 m higher than in 2012. 2023 *Prime minister Sergey Andreyev is elected president of Russia, most people think, by electoral fraud. *The Second Iraq-Iran War ends in Iraq becoming a liberal and secular democracy while Iran becomes an absolutist monarchy. *The Arab League was renamed Islamic League to include non-Arab countries with a muslim majority. *Antarctic ice sheets also begin to lose more mass. The sea level is 2.8 m higher than in 2012. 2024 *A day before the meeting between Sergey Andreyevich and Samuel Hoechlin to sign a cooperation treaty between the two blocs, a Chinese missile destroys a Canadian military base in Philippines. Right after, North Korea invades south Korea. This marks the end of the Second Cold War and the beginning of World War III. *Worldwide temperatures rises 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 3.2 m higher than in 2012. 2025 *Chelsea Clinton is appointed as Secretary of State of the U.S. *Since tempretures still continue to rise, the Permafrost of Siberia and the ice sheet on the north of Canada also begins to melt. The sea level is 3.6 m higher than in 2012. 2026 *The United Republic of Taiwan is formed after Taiwan declares independence from the PR of China. It's immidiately recognised by and accepted into the Western Coalition. *The sea level is 4 m higher than in 2012. 2027 *The leaders of the three blocs go to Geneva, Switzerland to sign the Treaty of Geneva and end the war; nonetheless, some terrorists of the Islamic League bomb the hall where the meeting is held. There are some injured but no one dies. *The Western Coalition and Eastern Alliance consider the bombing as an act of treason and form the Western-Eastern Union to defeat the Islamic League. *The North Caucasian Federal District declares independence from Russia is renamed as the Caucasus Emirate and Dokka Umarov becomes the Emir. *The sea level is 4.4 m higher than in 2012. 2028 *World War III ends when the Western-Eastern Union definitely defeats the Islamic League. *The Kingdom of Greenland declares independence from the Nordic Republic. *In the U.S., the Republican Party wins in the general elections, with *The Empire of Tibet is formed by Tibet Autonomous Region, Sichuan and Qinghai provinces, Bhutan and Burma. The PR of China is the first to recognise its sovereignty. *Quebec declares independence from Canada and the Republic of Quebec is formed. *Worldwide temperatures rises 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 4.8 m higher than in 2012. 2029 *The remaining members of Bolivarian Alliance for the Peoples of Our America, Cuba, Hispaniola, Jamaica and Venezuela, become a country when their respective legislatures approve it. The People's Republic of the Caribbean is formed. *As temperatures continue to rise, the permafrost of Siberia begins to melt. The sea level is 5.3 m higher than in 2012. 2030 *Worldwide temperatures rises 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 5.8 m higher than in 2012. *As many zones in England and some in Wales and Northern Ireland are being taken by the Northern Sea, the UK invades Scotland in an attempt to have more land to accomodate people. The English-Scottish War begins. *The Flood Wars officially begin. 2031 *The sea level is 6.3 m higher than in 2012. *The Corporate Republic of China is formed following the overthrow of the People's Republic of China. *The Confederation of Kopan is formed by the merger of Japan and Korea. 2032 *The North American Civil War begins. *The Israeli Union is formed. *The sea level is 6.8 m higher than in 2012. 2033 *Considered as an ironic event, Puerto Rico is the first state to seced and become a sovereign state. *The Greenlandic-Nordic War begins. *The sea level is 7.3 m higher than in 2012. 2034 *The Puerto Rican-Carebbean War begins when the Peoples' Republic of the Caribbean invades Puerto Rico. *Alaska, Michigan, Minnesota and Wisconsin are the next to seced. *The Greenlandic-Nordic War ends. *The Federative Republic of Zealand is formed. *The Puerto Rican-Caribbean War ends when the People's Republic of the Caribbean takes control of Puerto Rico and establishes a provisional government. Puerto Rico is considered a puppet state of the PR of the Caribbean. *The sea level is 7.8 m higher than in 2012. 2035 *Alaska, Michigan, Minnesota and Wisconsin are the next to secede. They propose to join Canada and Canada, interested in the proposal, begins negotiations. Meanwhile, New Mexico secedes and proposes to join Mexico, which also begins negotiations. Both actions are considered treason by the U.S. and threatens to invade those states in order to recover them. *Puerto Rico is absorbed by the PR of the Caribbean. *After referenda, Columbia joins Mexico. *Arizona, California and Texas secede. *The Queendom of Hawaii is formed following secession of Hawaii from the U.S. *The Federal Republic of Siberia is formed after independence from Russia. As a result, the Russian Federation becomes the East Russian Confederation. *Worldwide temperatures rises 1 Celsius degree. The sea level is 8.4 m higher than in 2012. 2036 *The U.S. president Danny Hoover declares martial law and invades Arizona, California, New Mexico and Texas. *In response, Mexico begin to support economically and militarily Arizona, California, New Mexico, Texas and the other southwestern states of the U.S. *After Canada officially annexes Michigan, Minnesota and Wisconsin, the U.S. invades those states and the province of Nova Scotia. *The Organisation of Asylum Nations is founded. *An anglophilic nationalist movement rises in Conneticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont and in short time, they merge into the state of New England. *The sea level is 9 m higher than in 2012. 2037 *In the south, Kansas, Nevada, Oklahoma and Utah seced. While in the north Montana, Nebraska, North Dakota, Oregon, South Dakota, Washington and Wyoming are supported economically and militarily by Canada. *With support of Scotland and the United Kingdom, New England declares independece and forms the Commonwealth of New England and Canada recovers Nova Scotia. *The Republic of Hindustan is formed by what remains of Bangladesh and Maldives, India including Pakistan, Nepal and Sri Lanka. *The Canadian invasion to Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, New York and Ohio and the secessionist movements in Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, Pennsylvania and West Virginia force the U.S. to move the Capital from Washington, D.C. to Atlanta, Georgia. as the southeastern states are the most loyalist. *The sea level is 9.6 m higher than in 2012. Maldives are completely flooded. 2038 *After referenda, Alaska, Delaware, District of Columbia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Maryland, Montana, Nebraska, New England, New Jersey, New York, North Dakota, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania, South Dakota, Washington, West Virginia and Wyoming officially join Canada along with Quebec and after another referendum, the monarchy is abolished and the United Federation of Canada is formed. *After referenda, Arizona, California, Colorado, Kansas, Nevada, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas and Utah officially join the United States of Mexico. *The Populist Republic of Appalachia is formed from what is left of the USA. *The North American Civil War ends. *The sea level is 10.2 m higher than in 2012. 2039 *The sea level is 10.8 m higher than in 2012. 2040 *The sea level is 11.4 m higher than in 2012. *The United Federation of Europe is formed. *The United Republic of Arabia is formed by members of the Israeli Union who do not want to join Europe. *The Flood Wars ends when the humans make its first contact with an alien species, who refer themselves as the Emugans. 2041 *The sea level is 12 m higher than in 2012. 2042 *The Federative Republic of Amazonia is formed by Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, French Guiana, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru and Suriname. *The sea level is 12.8 m higher than in 2012. 2043 *The corporatist government in China is overthrown. *Liaolonghe, Kopan and Manchuria merge into the Democratic Republic of Jakolima. *The sea level is 13.6 m higher than in 2012. 2044 *The communist government of the Caribbean is overthrown. *The sea level is 14.4 m higher than in 2012. 2045 *The sea level is 15.2 m higher than in 2012. 2046 *The United Provinces of China is formed by China, Tibet, and Taiwan. *The sea level is 16 m higher than in 2012. During the summer, Franz Josef Land, Greenland, Iceland, Novaya Zemlya, Svalbard and two thirds of the north territories of Canada are almost melted. *The Emugans are now completely accepted by humanity. 2047 *The sea level is 17 m higher than in 2012. 2048 *The sea level is 18 m higher than in 2012. 2049 *The sea level reaches its peak. 2050 *The Caribbean is divided into the Antilles and Venezuela. *The Republic of Cybelnesia is formed as a result of the merger between Appalachia and the Antilles. *Venezuela is absorbed by the Federative Republic of Amazonia. *The Federative Republic of Oceania is formed from the merger of Hawaii and Zealand. *The OAN starts working to return people to where they came from as the flood waters recede. 2054 *The OAN is disbanded. 2094 *As it is clear that humans and emugans are genetically compatible, scientists announce the Single Species Project to merge the two species into one. 2184 *The Single Species Project is completed. There is now only one species called the Humegans. Category:World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact Category:Timelines Category:Outdated Articles